shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Britannia
'Introduction' The Kingdom of Britannia is a World Government member state, based on a large island with several towns and a large capital city. The capital city being 'History' In the Kingdom's early history it faced several invasions from neighbouring islands intent on taking the resources that were abundant upon the island for themselves. As such the Britannians were forced into building a powerful military force to protect their island form invaders. As such the Britannian military developed as an important part of their culture in the early stages. There were several events in particular that helped sculpt the Britannian sense of identity: 'The Battle of the Bloody Cliffs' The Battle Of The Bloody Cliffs is one of the most well known battles in the entire history of the Kingdom of Britannia and a turning point in the war against the invading armies of the **** Kingdom. During this battle the General of the Britannian army, Charles Venatien, and his personal guard the lead of an offensive action against an ***** invasion force ten times their size. Through a moment of strategic genius the Britannians were able to draw the enemy army into a battle where the invaders forced to fight with their backs to the giant limestone cliffs on the coast. The invading army were driven back over the limestone cliffs or killed where the stood on the cliff top, turning the tops of the cliffs red and giving the battle its name. The victory made the General famous and earned him the titles of Duke of Venatien and Commander of the Britannian armed forces. These events gave the Britannians an indomitable sense of identity, one which made them never bow to an invader no matter how strong. 'The ' 'Geography' The Geography and climate of the island is generaelly mild. The land is largely covered by deciduous forests and fertile farmland. Explain the layout of the land. This may also be a section to place notable locations, such as cities, shrines, forests, etc. 'Architecture' Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. 'Culture' 'Noble Houses of Britannia' 'The House of Venatien' The Head's of the Noble House of Venatien are Dukes of the kingdom and the hereditory commanders of the Britannian Armed Forces. The origin of the house can be raced back to the time shortly after the end of the Void Century and the great general of the Britannian Armed Forces Charles Venatien. Charles was awarded the titles of Duke of Venatien and Commander of the Britannian Armed Forces after his victory at the Battle Of The Bloody Cliffs. The pressures of producing heirs suitable to command the Britannian Armed Forces, made the Venatien family take on an unusual system of inheritance. This system overruled the normal system of noble succession whereby the eldest male inherited the title, instead it became so that only the strongest warrior and most gifted commander became the next Duke. Over the generations there have been many branches of the family formed, but only the Dukes or Duchesses of the House bore the name of the House. In this system of selection the potential heirs of the family title are repeatedly tested from a very young age in the attempt to weed out the weaker candidates. 'The House of Winstanely' The House of Winstanely are traditionally the upholders of justice, and are closely associated to the guards who enforce the law. Historicly they were allways allied to the Venitien familly, and even taught the Venitien Combat style to their children, in order for them to be better able to support their fellow family. The Familly's motto has become a source of some debate, as well as a private joke, within the house, as it was apparently written in a now entirely lost dialect of the old Brittanian language, the problem compounded by it being repeatedly misrepresented, either deliberately or unintentionally, by past decendants. The orriginal, now near illegible lettering on the old familly crest as to date resisted any attempt to fully translate it, save that it refers to Justice and fairness. Typically, different members of the familly have made slightly different interpretations of it. Most of these are variants on "Justice by fair means or foul" 'The House of Lucans' The House of Lucans is one of the oldest noble families in the kingdom, they're famous for producing the most prominent government officials for generations. Expain significant points about the island's culture. 'Government' The Kingdom of Britannia is ruled by an extremely competant hereditary monarchy, that has been in power for since the end of the void century. Many of the noble families were awarded their status for services rendered to the kingdom, one of the most notable examples would be the Dukes of Venatien. 'Citizens' *Basil Trubshaw *Elizabeth Crumpet *John M Winstanely *Abigail Evans *Poppy Mason 'Trivia' List any trivia, such as 'Related Articles' *Venatien Combat Style *The Tally-Ho Privateers 'External Links' Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Island Category:Kingdom Category:Location